Nemedia
. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Alain Mort-Pointard (Earth-616) Despite the local tradition of a yearly challenge of champions for the rule of that portion of Nemedia, Baron Alain Mort-Pointard managed to maintain his rule for a dozen years and perpetuate his tyrannical reign thanks to his champion Gargantax, a titanic, hulking mountain of a man. To please him, Baron Mort-Pointard bought Giselle from her peasant father and gave her as a gift to Gargantax against her will. When the girl fled, since the titan was inconsolate and would not fight, the baron sent his men to recapture her, and they eventually return with Giselle and Conan. Meanwhile, Fafnir was picked to challenge Gargantax, so the baron arranged the duel in the arena, where he then witnessed his champion being eventually defeated and killed by Conan . Giselle (Earth-616) Giselle was the daughter of a peasant, who was sold to Baron Mort-Pointard to be given as a gift for his champion Gargantax. Despite the giant's attempts to win her admiration and affection, she simply couldn't love him, so she ran away. Since the titan was inconsolate and would not fight, the baron sent his men to recapture her, but Giselle was eventually saved by Conan and Fafnir. Conan left with Giselle in an effort to take her to safety in the countryside, but they both ended up caught by the baron's men, while Fafnir was chosen to challenge Gargantax. In the arena, Giselle rushed down to stop the giant from killing his opponents, distracting him enough so that Conan could wound and then skewer and kill Gargantax . Noirelle (Earth-616) Countess Noirelle had maintained her youth for a thousands years with the white of an egg from a certain giant, winged creature, and recruited Conan and Fafnir to help her obtain a fresh supply, as her last millenium's worth was rapidly wearing off.Rather than attempt to fight the monstrous creature, Noirelle had them first obtain a sample of the rare Yellow Lotus to drug it into slumber. Conan set free the squad's slaves, who joined the struggle, allowing Fafnir, Conan, and Noirelle to escape. Noirelle went off with Conan to show him her gratitude. When they approached the nest, the creature swooped down to attack them. Fafnir went for his pouch and only then realized that he no longer had the Lotus to drug the creature. The creature attacked Conan, but Fafnir, taking responsibilty for his mistake, drew the creature to attack him instead. It swatted him backwards, and Fafnir fell back onto its egg, shattering it and covering himself in its fluid. The creature then swooped down again and knocked Fafnir off of its nest, and off of the cloud-covered mountain which they had climbed to reach it. Noirelle, desperate for the egg's fluids, leapt off after him . Rezek (Earth-616) Rezek and his partner chose Fafnir for the yearly challenge of champions, assuming the one-armed man would be no match for Gargantax, and thus no threat to Mort-Pointard's rule. Fafnir learned that he was picked for this reason, but his pride and his anger drove him to fight anyway . Former Residents Gargantax (Earth-616) Gargantax was the giant champion of Baron Mort-Pointard, who, thanks to his prowess in armed combat, managed to perpetuate the baron's tyrannical reign for a dozen years. For all his ferocity in battle, Gargantax was, at heart, a bashful childlike man, who fell in love with a peasant girl named Giselle. Despite his attempts to win her admiration and affection, Giselle simply couldn't love him and she ran away. Since the titan was inconsolate and would not fight, the baron sent his men to recapture her and then arranged the duel with Fafnir. Gargantax quickly overpowered both him and the intervening Conan, but Giselle rushed down in the arena to stop the giant from killing his opponents, distracting him enough so that Conan could wound and then skewer and kill Gargantax . Menskar (Earth-616) Menskar used to run a rat-game around various Nemedian towns and hamlets, until his cheating technique was unnmasked by Conan. Wanting revenge, he and his men ambushed him while the Cimmerian was with Noirelle, but the barbarian quickly defeated them all . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}